The Plan
by Zamuri
Summary: Slade is planning something. What? The Titan's don't know. They only know that it's big. What is Slade planning?   I DO NOT OWN TEEN TITANS OR CHARACTERS!
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1:

Robin was watching T.V. with the rest of the Titans in the main room when his communicator rang. Robin picked it up, to find Slade was on the other end. Starfire, Beastboy, and Cyborg were too absorbed in the show to notice, but Raven saw the look of displeasure on their leaders face. As soon as Robin saw Slade's face, he was instantly in a horrible mood. Getting up and moving to where he knew the other Titans wouldn't be able to listen in on their conversation, ha answered the call.

"What do you want, Slade?" Robin said with venom present in every word.

"Hello to you too, Robin." Slade said, ignoring Robins' question.

"What do you want?" Robin repeated, increasingly losing the little bit of patience is retaining.

"Why must I always have to be planning something? Can't I just call my favorite little _hero_ when I feel I should check up on him?" Slade asked, spitting out the one word.

"You are a villain; you always have an ulterior motive, a second meaning, when you call me." Robin stated, agitated about losing time with his friends.

"Oh you know me so well, little bird. Unfortunately, that is not the case this time. How are you fairing?" Slade asked, seeming to be truly interested.

"How am I fairing? Who are you and what have you done with Slade." Robin asked a little unnerved by Slade's calm and caring demeanor.

Slade chuckled, which only unnerved Robin all the more, before answering, "Robin, can't you just accept I'm not planning anything and I care about your progress?"

"No." Robin immediately answered.

"Oh, Robin my boy, you don't need to worry. What I'm planning has nothing to do with destroying your precious city." Slade said in a misleading tone.

"So you are planning something!" I say, ignoring the fact that he called me 'his' just this once, we have more pressing issues at hand.

"Yes, little bird, and soon you and your team will become aware of them; but until then, I can see you are doing fine, so I will take my leave." Slade said.

"Wai-"Robin started saying when Slade terminated the link.

"What are you planning?" Robin whispered to himself.

"Robin?" Raven said.

"Yes, Raven?" Robin asked.

"Who was that?" Raven asked, already knowing the answer.

"I think you know." Robin stated.

"What did he want?" Raven asked, but her normal monotone voice changed a bit, indicating she was anxious.

"I'm not sure, but he is planning something. We just need to find out what." Robin said before continuing, "Get the team together, we need to figure out are next move."

"Ok." And with that Raven went up to rally the Titan's together.

Robin was not stupid. He had dealed with Slade for a few years now and has learned from his mistakes. Not only has his fighting improved, but he has learned to control his emotions better and learned that two head are better than one, or in this case five heads. He knew whatever Slade was planning was big, but he also knew Slade was a man of his word so he knew it wasn't destroying the city, but what was it then? With this question in mind, Robin walked into the main room where he found the rest of the Titan's ready to hear what he had to say. Robin walked up to them and said,

"Slade's planning something. We need to find out what."


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2:

"Friend Robin, how do you know Slade is back?" Starfire asked, not wanting it to be true.

"He just called me." Robin said, raising up his communicator.

"What is this guy's deal?" BB said, still upset over Terra.

"I don't know, but whatever we do, we need to stop him." Robin said full of determination.

"Rob, how are we gunna do that? We don't even know what he is planning." Cyborg said solemnly.

"I think we should aware the other Titans that Slade is back and is planning something big. Tell them if they have any information on his whereabouts or plans they should tell us immediately and keep an eye out for any sign of him." Raven suggested.

"Great idea, I'll get on it right away." Robin said, heading towards the computer with Cyborg at his side. Cyborg logged on and made the call and stepped back and allowed Robin to take charge. Soon every Titan was online and ready to hear what Robin had to say.

"Hello fellow Titans. This is Robin. It has come to our attention that the villain Slade is at large again. If you have any information about him, his plans, or his whereabouts, please contact us immediately. Keep an eye out and if you see him, be aware that he is a dangerous villain and should not be taken lightly. Watch yourselves out there and good luck, Robin out." With that Robin terminated the call.

"Now what?" Starfire asked.

"Now we wait." Cyborg said.

"Yes, but we also need to see what we can find out. Search the city. Titan's go." Robin Stated and was off.

Starfire took downtown, Beastboy took parks and other recreational places, Cyborg took the docks, Raven took the beach, and Robin took the more dangerous areas of the city, and the outskirts of town.

"Nothing seems to be of any suspicion here." Starfire reported.

"Yeah everything looks normal at the docks." Cyborg agreed.

"Same at the parks and other fun places." BB stated.

"Robin, we are clear at the beach as well. No sign of Slade." Raven mentioned.

There was dead silence on Robin's line, not even static.

"Robin?" Starfire said in a panic.

"Starfire calm down, he probably just turned off his communicator." BB said, not really believing his own words; just trying to calm down Starfire.

Taking charge, Cyborg said, "Everyone meet me at the pizza parlor."

Soon everyone but Robin was there. They all exchanged nervous glances.

"He probably doesn't want to stop looking." Cyborg said, not believing anything else.

*Outskirts of Jump City*

"What are you planning?" Robin shouted and charged again.

"Now why would I tell you that? Don't want you foiling my plans, do I?" Slade asked mockingly; blocking Robin's intended punch to the face. Focusing on grabbing Robin's arm, Slade didn't see Robin's leg until it connected with his gut. Stumbling back, Slade commented, "You've improved."

Robin said nothing in response; he just took the opportunity to go for another kick to the back. Slade stumbled again from the forceful hit. Robin kept up his assault until he knocked Slade to the ground. It seemed Slade was unconscious. Robin knelt down and slowly lifted Slade's mask off his face.

"Son of a bitch!" Robin shouted when a screen welcomed him instead of Slade's face.

The screen sparked to life and Slade was displayed on it.

"You're skills are improving, little bird. I didn't expect you to take down my Slade-bot so easily." Slade chuckled; his tone told Robin that Slade was both impressed and pleased with his performance.

"Why did you send a Slade-bot to fight me?" Robin asked both confused and pissed.

"My reasons are my own for the time being. Don't worry, Robin, soon you will know my intentions." Slade said calmly.

"That's not good enough, I want answers now!" Robin screamed at the screen.

"In due time, my boy, in due time." Slade said and then ended the call.

Robin then got up, not saying another word he walked past the many Slade-bot parts strewn throughout the area. He was just about to call the Titans when he remembered while he was fighting the many Slade-bots that ambushed him, he dropped his communicator and a Slade-bot destroyed it. Robin decided to head back to Titan's Tower to aware the team of his meeting with Slade. Robin walked back to his R-cycle and rode back in total silence, contemplating all Slade had told him. When he arrived he found the Titan's in the main room talking with concerned looks on their faces.

"Did you guys find anything?" Robin asked, quickly gaining the attention of the rest of the team.

"Robin!" Starfire screamed and quickly engulfed Robin in her famous Tameranian hugs.

"Star, I… need… bre-breath!" Robin struggled to say.

"Oops, my apologies." Starfire said blushing.

"Dude, where have you been?" Beastboy asked the question everyone had been asking.

"The outskirts of Jump City." Robin said and then continued, "I had another talk with Slade."


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3:

"Friend Robin, what did Slade say?" Starfire asked, happy her friend hadn't perished.

"Not much. He seemed surprised and pleased that I defeated his new Slade-bot so easily. He also mentioned we will be aware of his intentions soon." Robin said, contemplating what to do next.

"He truly seems interested in your skills." Raven commented.

"Did he compliment you?" Cyborg asked.

"Does Slade seem like the type of guy to compliment people?" Robin said to Cyborg with a bit of agitation in voice, 'What kind of question is that?' Robin thought to himself.

"So basically the best compliment you would get out of that criminal would be 'Your skills are improving'?" Cyborg said, having an inference.

"Yeah pretty much, but what does that have to do with anything?" Robin asked a bit confused.

"Slade is acting like a teacher, or a mentor." Cyborg stated and then continued, "I think I know what Slade is doing."

"He wants Robin to be his apprentice again." Beastboy replied.

"No! This cannot be true! Slade must surely know that he cannot succeed in this endeavor!" Starfire shouted, she wasn't going to lose Robin again.

Just then the main computer beeped to life. Slade appeared on the screen and his eyes were staring directly at Robin.

"Looks like not only your skills have improved, but your teams as well." Slade said to robin, then turned his attention to all the Titans.

"Hello Titans, it seems you have figured out my plan before I expected, but your victory will be short lived because I'm afraid this means I will have to act more quickly meaning you will have even less time to spend with your leader." Slade said and then directed his attention back to Robin, "Have fun with what little time you have with your _friends_, you don't know how much time is left." Slade said spitting out the one word before disconnecting.

"That bastard." Beastboy said.

"What do we do now?" Starfire said with concern.

"We protect Robin." Raven stated.

"I can take care of myself." Robin stated, in a bit of a haze.

"Robin, you can't do this alone. We are here for you." Cyborg reminded Robin.

"Yeah, man. We're all in this together." BB mentioned.

When Robin finally came out of his haze, he thought of someone and said to his team after a long time contemplating his next course of action, "I made a vow to myself when I was 8 years old. I vowed to stop criminals, not become one. I already was forced down that path once and it was hell. I realize now that it wasn't only a living hell for me, but also for each one of you. I think we need as many hands as possible in this fight. I think I need to call Batman."


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4:

"Are you sure you want to do this? Not that I think it's a bad idea, but you two have some issues you need to work out." Raven asked.

"Yes. Slade is an extremely dangerous criminal. I didn't even tell Batman about my _apprenticeship._" Robin said, spitting out the one word.

"You didn't?" The team asked in unison.

"No. I didn't want Batman thinking I couldn't handle myself, but that doesn't matter now. I just want this sicko behind bars." Robin said, full of determination.

"I think that is very wise of you, Robin." Raven commented.

"Thank you, Rae. I'm not going to let this bastard get me again. Now if you'll excuse me, I have an important call I need to make, so I would appreciate it if no one interrupted." Robin said and started heading towards his room. As he was leaving he heard his team wish him "Good Luck." He smiled to himself, knowing he was going to need it.

Once inside his room, Robin mad his way to his computer sitting on his desk next to many articles about criminals and the masked man named Slade. Turning on his computer, he saw a note next to his computer, hiddenamong the many pieces of paper and random gadgets. He picked it up. The note read, _"Dear Robin, do you really think getting the help of Daddy Bats is going to stop me from getting what I want? The answer is 'No.' you are beyond help, Robin. You are mine. -S" _Robin immediately recognized the letter and knew it was Slade. 'But how could Slade have known I was calling Batman? I just came up with the idea in the main room. How did he get in my room so quickly? Why didn't the intruder alarm go off?' Robin thought nervously. 'Slade must be in the tower.' Robin came to the conclusion and quickly ran out to tell his friends.

"Oh, Robin. We need to work on your detection skills." Slade said coming out from the only dark corner in the room. Seeing that Robin would be back any minute, he pulled out another slip of paper from the many strewn throughout the room and wrote another quick note before climbing out through the window and disappearing.

"Robin, no one's in the tower. Cyborg said looking at the many security cams and footage from earlier that day.

"He was here." Robin countered. "He left me a note about calling Batman. I only thought of that idea when we were debriefing earlier!" Robin said getting frustrated.

"Maybe it would be for the best if you brought out said note." Starfire suggested.

"Fine, I'll be right back." Robin said and went back to his room to get the said piece of parchment, but instead of finding just one, he found two. 'He was here again?" Robin screamed at himself.

Quickly grabbing both notes he ran back to the main room.

"The bastard was here again!" He yelled. "And he left me another message." Robin said, trying to calm down.

"What did this one say?" Starfire asked.

"I don't know, I didn't have a chance to read it." Robin stated and then read the first one out loud. "This is what the first one said, '_Dear Robin, do you really think getting the help of Daddy Bats is going to stop me from getting what I want? The answer is 'No.' you are beyond help, Robin. You are mine. -S"_

"Slade, that blorgoaph! You are not property!" Starfire screamed to no one in particular, while Robin was reading the second note.

"Robin, what is it?" Raven said when she saw the sad and distressed face Robin had.

Robin didn't reply, he ran to his room with both notes, leaving the Titans confused and worried.

"What did that note say?" Beastboy asked but no one knew.

When Robin made it to his room, he was on the verge of tears. 'I need Batman. This sick son of a bitch is going to pay!' Robin thought to himself heading toward his computer and making the call. At first all Robin heard was ringing and was afraid Bruce wasn't going to pick up, but to his joy he saw his mentor on the screen.

"Dick, what's wrong?" Bruce asked concerned seeing how upset Robin was.

"I need to tell you some things. Promise me you won't get mad." Robin said, his voice trembling. Bruce nodded and said, "I promise."

"Do you know a criminal named Slade?" Robin asked.

"Yes, Slade Wilson, otherwise known as Deathstroke the Terminator. He is a very dangerous criminal, Robin. Not to be taken lightly." Bruce said seriously and then continued, "Is he giving you trouble?"

"Yes. He is in Jump City, has been for some time." Robin said and then started getting filled with hatred. "He seems to think I would make the perfect apprentice, '_Someone to follow in my footsteps.'" _Robin quoted. "Long story short, he had the power to kill my friends by the push of a button, so he blackmailed me into being his apprentice." Robin said, not wanting to go into great detail about the subject. "Anyway, I was his apprentice for about two days but it seemed like an eternity." Robin said and looked up to find Bruce's face trying its best not to give away any signs of anger. "Point is, I escaped with my friends and he went away for a while. Then he came back and had a knew apprentice, Terra." Robin said, and it seemed as though Bruce already knew who Robin was talking about. "Long story short, Terra through him in lava and he died." Robin said and Bruce thought it was the end of it but then Robin continued. "Then he came back and went after Raven because Raven's dad was an evil demon who granted Slade powers and life in return for his daughter. Long story short," Robin repeated, "Trigon, Raven's father, ended the world but we were able to bring it back." Robin said and Bruce looked a little lost, but Robin didn't care, he needed to finish the story. "After that, we hadn't heard from or seen Slade until now." Robin stated. "The reason I am calling you, is because I now know we need all the help we can get. Slade is coming after me again." Robin stated and paused, trying to control his emotions. "He-he left me two notes." Robin said trembling. "The first on says, _'Dear Robin, do you really think getting the help of Daddy Bats is going to stop me from getting what I want? The answer is 'No.' you are beyond help, Robin. You are mine. –S' _and the- the other… it says, _'Robin, Robin, Robin. We need to work on your detection skills, lucky for you, that's not what I'm here. Tell me, Robin. Does the name Tony Zucco sound familiar to you?'" _Robin said and lost himself and started crying.

"Robin, Dick, don't worry. We are going to catch this bastard." Bruce said calmly, hiding all emotions. He knew now was not the time to yell at Robin or lecture him. They have a job to do, and this one is personal.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5:

Before he could say, "Holy speed demon, Batman!" The Dark Knight was on his way to Jump City. Robin had to make a big question to answer. What will he tell his team? He certainly wanted to keep his identity a secret, but how was he going to pull that off? Robin started to worry; Batman would be here within an hour and he had to figure out what to tell his team! Robin was in a pickle; either tell them his identity, make up some crazy story, possibly destroying trust in the Titans leader if he were ever found out, or he could tell them that it was personal and tell them not to ask questions… well, in Robin's past experiences, he found that #2 was not the best option and it would be hard to keep up the story, whatever it may be. That leaves #1 and #3. Frantically pulling out his communicator, Robin called Batman.

"Robin, is there anything wrong?" Batman asked concerned.

"Besides the fact that a crazy psychopath is after me and brought the man I hate with all my heart with him… What do I tell my team?" Robin asked sarcastically, not in the mood for questions. He wanted answers.

"What do you mean?" The Caped Crusader asked.

"Well, I don't feel comfortable telling them my secret identity and I don't think you do either." Robin stated.

"Just give them the basic details." Batman told his young ward.

"What do you mean?" Robin said, repeating what the Dark Knight had said just moments before.

"Tell them that Deathstroke is after you, and brought someone who inflicted much pain on a _friend_ and he is using him to get to you." Batman stated.

"So basically tell them everything but say that it was a friend instead of me?" Robin asked. 'Looks like we're going with plan #4.' Robin thought to himself.

"Pretty much, but don't give them any reason to assume otherwise. I will be there in 20 minutes. Good luck, Robin, and stay safe." Batman said before ending the call.

After Batman ended the call, Robin proceeded into the main room where the rest of the Titans were, trying to get ahold of himself. He wiped the moist area around his mask that would alert the Titans that he had been crying.

"Yo, Rob! You ok, man?" Cyborg shouted as I entered the room.

"No. I need to tell you guys something." Robin said walking up, feeling a little nervous.

"What is it, friend Robin?" Starfire asked concerned.

"Well for one thing, Batman will be here in about 17 minutes." Robin stated, trying to postpone his message to the Titans.

"What? No way! I get to meet Batman! Can I get his autograph?" BB asked before Raven slapped him upside the head, then telling him to shut up.

"This is serious, Beastboy! Ok, is there anything else?" Raven asked, sensing that something was troubling their leader.

"Umm, yeah." Robin said, his fingers playing with his cape; a nervous tick he developed while staring down Gotham's fiercest criminals.

"What is it? You can tell us." Starfire said in a comforting tone.

"Well, before I became Robin, I was a normal kid, spending time with the family and hanging out with friends. My best friend and his parents were major dare-devils, thrill-seekers. So one day they planned to try a stunt with a circus that was in town at the time." Robin said, trying to figure out what to say. 'I can't tell them they were in the circus, they would easily figure out who I am.' Robin thought to himself and continued, "Well, the day of the performance, I saw a mob boss trying to get money from the circus owner, a kind of insurance. Anyway, I told Batman about it and he got them to go away. I thought we were safe." Robin said solemnly, memories were starting to flow back into his head; memories he had been trying to forget. "So everyone was there, hundreds of people." Robin stated, slowly getting lost in the memories. "We watched as the circus performers did there amazing stunts and tricks, it was really fun." Robin said, almost happily. "Then it was my friend and his family's turn. Turns out they were going to be doing some acrobatic tricks. They were so high up, and there wasn't even a net because of the whole dare-devil thing. Anyway, my friend was waiting for his turn to swing as his parents were going to go first. His parents took off from the platform; it looked like they were flying! They did a couple of amazing tricks; everything was perfect… but just as my friends mom was about to grab his hand, to pull him onto the trapeze bar, there was a giant SNAP! The rope holding them up- had snapped- and they… plummeted to the ground." Robin said trying to hide the tears collecting in his eyes. "They didn't have a chance. Everyone had seen it; my friend witnessed his parent's death. There was screaming and crying everywhere. The police came and took away the bodies as my friend was screaming at his parents to wake up." As Robin was speaking, the Titans looked so sad, Starfire was silently crying, Raven had her hood over her face, Cyborg was sitting there silently, unable to talk or respond, BB was looking away, but I knew he was trying to hide the tears.

"That was a horrible accident." Raven stated before continuing. "What happened to your friend?" Raven asked, her voice a little hoarse and hesitant.

"As it turns out, the whole incident wasn't an accident." Robin said, anger and hatred present in his voice.

"What?" Cyborg asked stunned, finally able to talk.

"The mob boss that I saw talking to the circus owner had his goons cut the rope, hoping it would make the circus owner pay him for insurance." Robin said disgusted.

"No!" Starfire yelled, crying her eyes out. "That Blorgoaph!"

"My friend was sent to an orphanage. Luckily, he was adopted by a very nice and wealthy family." Robin said. "The whole incident is what influenced me to become Robin." Robin commented and felt a strong hand on his shoulder and immediately knew who it was. Turning around he embraced Batman in a father and son hug.

"It's ok, Robin. I'm here now." Batman whispered to Robin and then turned his attention to the rest of the Titans. "Hello, Titans. My name is Batman."


	6. Chapter 6

*A/N: Ok, thanks for all of the responses! It seems that this story is going to stay the way it is. No slah. Sorry for all of you wishing for it to be, but majority rules. Enjoy the chapter!

***Zamuri***

Chapter 6:

"Whoa! You're _the _Batman!" BB said, not believing his own eyes.

"Yes, now that that is established, do any of you have a plan?" Batman asked seriously, still comforting his upset son.

"We didn't really have time to think of one, sir." Cyborg said hesitantly.

"Alright, then that will be our first course of action." The Dark Knight said, walking toward the couch and then sat Robin down. Batman sat next to his young ward, he put a hand on the Robins back and started rubbing small circles, comforting the little bird. Robin then started to recover. He took deep breathes and calmed himself.

"What are we going to do? You know what happened last time I faced Zucco." Robin said seriously, already sounding like himself.

"You know what to do, you didn't do it last time and you won't do it this time." Batman comforted.

"Friend Robin, what are you talking about?" Star fire asked. Robin looked at Batman who nodded his head.

"When I encountered Zucco after the accident and after I became Robin, I was so full of hate. I wanted nothing more than to kill the man where he stood. I had the opportunity too, and I almost took it. I had just reasoned myself not to kill the man. He wasn't worth it. The point is I almost took a life that day. I almost became a monster… I almost became Slade." Robin said, shaking a bit.

"But you didn't." Raven said. "That is one of the many differences between you two." Raven comforted.

"Thanks, Rae." Robin said appreciatively.

"Ok, now how are we going to take down Slade?" BB asked.

"I have no idea." Robin said. Just then the screen popped to life and Slade's face came into view.

"Hello, Titans," Slade said and his eyes then narrowed on Batman, but more specifically, Batman's hand on Robin's back. "_Batman." _Slade said, spitting out the Dark Knights name. "And hello, Robin." Slade said, his eye brightening at the sight of the young boy. Batman saw this and got up and stood in front of the Boy Wonder, blocking the mercenary's view. "Now, _Batman,_ that's not very nice, now is it? I'm trying to have a conversation with my apprentice." Slade said at the man with hate.

"Stay away from my son! He is not your apprentice!" Batman said furiously, letting his emotions slip this one time.

"Oh how wrong you are, Batman." Slade chuckled, not letting Batman's delusion of Robin as his son get to him. Batman growled in response.

"What do you want?" Robin asked, moving from behind his mentor, into full view of Slade.

"Hello again, Robin." Slade said affectionately.

"What. Do. You. Want?" Robin asked, stressing each word.

"Just you, my boy." Slade said, chuckling at Robin's persistence.

"I'm not your boy!" Robin said and moved toward Batman.

"You will learn the truth sooner or later, Robin. Until then, I have an old friend of yours that I need to pick up. Goodbye." Slade said and disconnected the call. Robin just stared at the screen.

"That bastard!" BB shouted.

"Indeed." Starfire commented.

"I hate this guy!" Cyborg concluded.

"He is a horrible being." Raven said in her monotone voice.

Batman who had been silent the whole time chimed in. "Robin, I think Slade might have more than just an apprenticeship on his mind."

"What do you mean?" Robin asked confused.

"The way he looks at you. I don't like it. He looks at you like with a faux fatherly affection." Batman said, pissed off.

"He always looks at me like that." Robin said, brushing it aside.

"No, I think I know what Batman's saying. Robin, whenever he looks at you, I can feel an emotion I cannot place, and it's very strong." Raven commented, looking a little grossed out.

"Wait… are you saying you think Slade… loves me?" Robin asked, baffled.

"It seems that way." Raven said.

"That would explain a lot of things." Robin said.

"Eww!" BB added

"Not like that, BB!" Robin shouted at the green boy and hit him upside the head.

"He seems to believe that you are his. He is going to do anything and everything to get you, Robin. You don't want that." Batman warned, looking extremely pissed, taking time to think more about the situation. "I'm going to kill him." Batman said.

"Slade loves Robin?" Starfire asked, not believing it.

"We think so, Star." Cyborg said.

"No, Slade is old, he cannot love Robin." Starfire said in denial.

"It isn't that kind of love, Star. We think he is just sees Robin as an extension of himself; like a son. He sees himself as a father to Robin or at least something close to that." Cyborg said, trying to get the alien to understand.

"How is this happening?" Robin said sitting down.

"Don't worry, Robin. I will not let him near you." Batman said. He then got up and walked out of the tower.

"Where is he going?" BB asked.

"He's going to either kill Slade, or get more firepower… which will kill Slade." Robin said, dazed and confused.


End file.
